AU: Spiderman a merced de Harry Osborn
by Mina-the-owl
Summary: Movieverse. AU. Diferentes opciones para la escena en que spiderman esta atado en el salón de Harry de la segunda pelicula. Cada capitulo es un AU distinto. Porque en esta escena podrian pasar muchas otras cosas.


**En esta versión hay SLASH (relaciones chicoxchico) y es la primera vez que hago un slash, principalmente porque hasta ahora no me sentía capaz, vosotros seréis mis jueces para decidir si debo adentrarme en este género o dejarlo definitivamente.**

**Allá va…**

Harry Osborn estaba en el balcón de su ático debatiéndose interiormente. Acababa de ver en las noticias como "Doc Oct" secuestraba a Mary Jane con la intención de atraer a Spiderman.

MJ era amiga de Harry y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Peter Parker, su mejor amigo, quien también estaba enamorado de ella, a finales del último curso MJ le había pedido a Harry que este se hiciese pasar por su novio para tratar de causar la envidia de Peter. Normalmente Harry no hubiera aceptado, eso era traicionar a un amigo, una violación directa de la primera norma no escrita de la amistad "no salgas con el interés amoroso de tu amigo bajo ninguna circunstancia", pero en ese momento el joven Osborn no lo vio como una traición, sino como una oportunidad, pues el también estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero de Peter, y suponía que la misma estrategia de la pelirroja podía serle útil a él.

El enamoramiento de Harry se debía a única, simple pero muy relevante razón, Peter le conocía y le aceptaba tal como era. Su padre le conocía, sí, pero siempre había tratado de cambiar su pensamiento, comportamiento, gustos, relaciones y aficiones. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hacía le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. El señor Osborn, gran magnate del progreso científico, no quería un hijo, quería un heredero digno, algo que Harry, por más que lo intentara, no conseguía ser. En el colegio y en el instituto nadie le conocía, solo le creían conocer, fingía que su vida era perfecta en todos los aspectos para ser aceptado entre "los populares" donde toda amistad era, asimismo, finjida y con algún interés concreto de trasfondo, lo cual lógicamente significaba que el tenía un montón de "amigos" buscando su dinero.

Peter no tenía nada que ver con ellos, Peter se había acercado a él preguntándole por el trabajo de su padre y hablando sobre cosas cinetificotecnologicas que a él le parecían incomprensibles pero que sin duda su padre no tendría ningún problema en entender. Estaba claro que Peter no buscaba dinero, solo respuestas a aquellas extrañas cuestiones que no entendía. Al final le prometí reunirle con mi padre porque yo no sabía contestarle, y el día del supuesto encuentro el importante empresario ignoró a su hijo delante de su compañero. El castaño en vez de largarse, como cualquier otro hubiera hecho le pregunto si eso era normal y le consoló cuando le contó lo infravalorado que se sentía. No conformándose con eso le propuso ayudarle a mejorar sus cualificaciones con tal de ganarse el respeto de su padre. A pesar de no conseguir que su progenitor se sintiera orgulloso de él las notas de Harry mejoraron, y sin saber cómo empezó a proteger a su nuevo amigo de los abusones.

Todo iba bien hasta que el tío de Peter murió, y luego se graduaron y Peter tuvo que buscar trabajo para pagar sus estudios, y dicho trabajo no era otro que el de fotografiar a cierto superhéroe arácnido. Desde que Peter había empezado a trabajar para el Buggle el chico al que había llegado a amar había cambiado, ya no intentaba que MJ se fijara en él ni se pasaba el día leyendo ensayos científicos ni tratando de explicarle de forma entusiasta una nueva teoría de tal o cual otro genio, no, Peter apenas dormía, su rostro estaba pálido y con ojeras, parecía haber perdido las ganas de seguir adelante. Lo único que quedaba del antiguo Peter era su bondad, su afán por ayudar a otros, la razón por la que Harry le apreciaba tanto. Harry quería devolverle la chispa a Peter y sabía que solo había dos formas de conseguirlo, consiguiendo que tuviera novia (o novio a ser mejor) o separándolo del trepamuros.

Cuando escuchó a Peter y a MJ en el hospital después del ataque de tía May no pudo evitar volver a casa hecho una furia despotricando como a él nunca le iban a querer y la maldita MJ que Peter no podía sacarse de la cabeza, despotricó sobre ello ante su padre, y el hizo una pantomima de consolación, que, de no ser porque Harry deseaba oírle decir algo similar hacía años, no hubiera escuchado, aún así Harry sabía que sus palabras eran vanas y vacías de sentimiento.

Luego su padre murió, dándole la excusa perfecta para querer matar a spiderman y así devolverle a Peter su yo real.

Así que allí estaba, pronto vendría Doc Oct con su víctima y si MJ no lo cantaba se trataría solo de daños colaterales que a él solo le beneficiarían más. Por fin llegó el loco hombre de las ocho extremidades con su presa prometida, y tras el intercambio acordado se encontraba el solo con la apresada figura en azul y rojo.

-No tengo nada contra ti spiderman,- dijo Harry mientras cogía el puñal-al contrario, te agradezco que me libraras del suplicio que era intentar complacer a mi padre.- estaba alzando el arma por encima de su cabeza-Pero matarte es la única forma de recuperar a mi amigo.

Dicho esto lanzó un estocada contra su estómago, una única estocada, y dejó allí el arma. En el momento en que el filo empezó a clavarse su víctima se despertó, algo visible por la repentina tensión de su antes relajado cuerpo, y cuando estuvo completamente clavado dejo escapar un jadeo. Harry contuvo la respiración, esperando que el arácnido dijera algo, lo que no esperaba era que cuando el héroe hablase su mundo se derrumbara, y solo con una palabra.

-H…Har..rry

Su voz no era más un susurro entre jadeos, pero Harry reconocería esa voz aunque le hablase bajo el agua, era Peter, no había duda alguna, pero Harry no quería creer la situación en la que ahora ambos se encontraban, quiso cerciorarse, solo por si acaso no fuese necesario tener un ataque al corazón por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿P…Peter? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó sorprendiéndose de lo débil que sonaba su propia voz

-H…Harry-fue la única respuesta. Bueno eso y la apertura de su mano buscando consuelo con el brazo aún atado al resto de su cuerpo.

Aún estando horrorizado Harry se supo sobreponerse lo suficiente como para comprender que Peter le necesitaba ahora. Rápidamente se volvió a acercar a él, pues sin darse cuenta se había alejado, y le quitó la máscara. Peter le miró con miedo y dolor en los ojos.

-H…Harry…l..lo..s…siento…y…yo…-pero Harry le interrumpió sellándole los labios con dos de sus dedos.

-Ssshh-trató de tranquilizarle el otro-No hables ahora, soy yo quién lo siente debí haberlo comprobado antes. Voy a llamar al helicóptero para que te lleve al hospital.-Harry se levantó.

-P…pero-empezó a quejarse el herido.

-Y a por ropa normal.-añadió Harry con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.-Te pondrás bien.

Tras llamar al helicóptero y coger ropas Harry regresó a donde Peter se encontraba, le liberó de sus ataduras y le cambió de vestimenta.

-MJ-susurró Peter mientras le subían al helicóptero.

-No puedes salvarla.-dijo Harry resignado

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber pensado más en ella, no le deseaba la muerte en absoluto, en una ocasión había sido una amiga, pero no podía hacer nada, y tampoco podía spiderman, no en esta ocasión.

-Tri…tio-Peter intentaba decirle algo- ciudad…ex…explo…sión.

No, no, no, no, eso era malo, muy malo, pero cierto, la ciudad entera estaba a punto de explotar, pero por suerte ellos estaban en el aire. Sabía que era egoísta, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para salvar a la ciudad.

-Piloto cambia de destino, ve al hospital de Jersey más alejado de la Gran Manzana.

-A sus órdenes señor.

-T…tía May

-Lo siento Peter, no hay tiempo, tú no tienes tiempo.

Por las mejillas de ambos rodaban lágrimas, Harry no sabía cuáles eran los pensamientos de Peter, pero en cierto modo los intuía, todo por lo que había luchado, todos a quienes había querido, todo iba a desaparecer, y Harry no podía sentirse más culpable.

Una semana más tarde Harry estaba en un hospital de Jersey sentado al lado de la cama de Peter, Nueva York era ahora una masa de escombros, pero cada aún sacaban a gente viva de entre las ruinas, cada vez menos, la televisión estaba encendida mostrando las imágenes de los voluntarios internacionales.

-Peter, lo siento tanto, creí que matando a spiderman conseguiría que volvieses a sonreír, pero solo he conseguido dolor. Pero no te voy a dejar solo, no ahora que no tienes a nadie más, te quiero pero no lo sabrás nunca, no quiero que sientas que me debes algo, porque no me debes nada, yo te debo a ti, conseguiré que te enamores de alguna chica y formes una familia y te apoyaré siempre en todo lo que hagas, te quiero Peter Parker.

Después de aquellas palabras Harry volvió a mirar la pantalla y le fue casi imposible creer lo que estaba viendo, era May, la tía de Peter, la estaban intentando sacar, tenía de cintura para abajo enterrado bajo escombros pero le habían dado una mascarilla y sus ojos miraban a sus rescatadores escuchando lo que estos le indicaban.

-Peter volveré enseguida.-dijo Harry tras apagar el televisor.

Peter despertó a los diez minutos de haberse marchado Harry y al ver que no estaba llamó a la enfermera.

-¡Oh sí!-dijo extrañamente ilusionada-se fue pero dijo que volvería, y créame que lo hará, discúlpeme si le parezco algo indiscreta, pero me temo que él nunca le dirá la verdad y yo creo que usted debería saberla. Verá, hace un rato no pude evitar oír como su amigo le declaraba a usted su amor incondicional y como proclamaba que usted nunca lo sabría. Y como no debería haberle contado nada de esto me voy ya.

Peter no lo podía creer. ¿Harry le quería? ¿A él? No podía ser cierto, él quería a Harry, no al revés. Se había dado cuenta de eso en la recepción de Jonah Jr. Le había molestado ver a MJ con otro, pero no dolido, era algo que él mismo había elegido, dejarla ir. MJ nunca había sido nada más que un interés amoroso, perderla no significaba gran cosa cuando ya había decidido dejar de quererla. Sin embargo que Harry le recriminase sus relaciones con él, le pegase y le rechazase si le había dolido, porque Harry no era un rostro bonito ni una voz melosa ni una melena roja despampanante, Harry era quien le había protegido cuando no tenía fuerza para defenderse, era quién le había consolado tras la muerte de su tío, era quién le había "cedido" su novia porque creía que él sería feliz con ella. Perderle significaba perder algo más que un amigo, significaba perder a alguien con quién compartía su vida, que le conocía mejor que a sí mismo.

Entonces Peter Parker se había percatado de que amaba a Harry Osborn, Y ¿Ahora tenía que ser la enfermera quién le dijese que este no solo le correspondía sino que pensaba mantenerlo en secreto? Tendría que estar muerto para dejar que eso pasase. Cuando Harry volviese pensaba declararle su amor.

May Parker estaba en una zona habilitada para víctimas, realmente no sabía si valía la pena seguir viviendo ahora que tanto sus hermanos, su marido y su sobrino estaban muertos, porque, sí, la mujer había preguntado por Peter, pero nadie sabía que había sido de él. Estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando oyó una voz joven de varón.

-¿Está aquí May Parker?

-Sí, acompáñeme.

May vio el rostro del mejor amigo de Peter y le sonrió, almenos alguien seguía con vida.

-Hola Harry.

-May, vengo para trasladarte a Jersey.

-¿Jersey?¿Porqué?

-Peter está allí. Minutos antes de la explosión unos carteristas le apuñalaron cerca de mi casa, mi mayordomo le encontró y lo trajo a casa, yo llamé a un helicóptero para llegar más rápido al hospital y mientras estábamos en el aire sucedió el desastre, tuvimos el tiempo justo para alejarnos de él.

-¿Cómo está Peter?

-Estabilizado, pero aún no había despertado cuando me he ido.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasará si despierta y no hay nadie a su lado? Y le dejas para venir a ver a esta vieja, anda, lárgate.-le ordenó de forma severa pero con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever la alegría de que Peter estuviera vivo.

Dos semanas más tarde Harry, tía May y Peter salían del hospital (éste último en silla de ruedas) y se instalaban en una casita humilde. Los dos chicos habían aceptado su amor mutuo y Peter, tras las quejas de sentimiento de culpa de Harry y la insistencia de tía May en saber que le pasaba, le había confesado a la anciana su secreto (eso sí, comprobando antes que no hubiera ninguna enfermera indiscreta cerca) y la verdadera historia detrás de todo. May le había hecho prometer que no volvería a ser spiderman, que éste había muerto con nueva york, pero Peter había cruzado lo dedos mientras lo prometía.

Al final todo parecía ir viento en popa en la nueva familia de tres, que acabarían siendo cinco al adoptar a un par de hermanos rescatados de las ruinas de nueva york que rápidamente reconocieron a Peter como spiderman al haber estado en el incidente del tren.

FIN

**No me puedo creer que haya escrito algo tan largo, tengo dos versiones más en mente que derivan de esta escena de spiderman en poder de Harry Osborn y que escribiré si me lo pedís(aunque ninguna de las dos es slash y tampoco creo que sean tan largas)**

**Ciao**


End file.
